Because of Gwiyomi
by YAOI CREW
Summary: Tao yang sedang menjalankan Dare dari Luhan, tetapi disaat ia akan mengakhiri Dare tersebut dia malah terdiam karena mendapati tubuh tinggi kekasihnya yang berada diambang pintu rumahnya.


Tittle: Because of Gwiyomi

Cast: Huang Zitao/Park Chanyeol (ChanTao)

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: Tao yang sedang menjalankan Dare dari Luhan, tetapi disaat ia akan mengakhiri Dare tersebut dia malah terdiam karena mendapati tubuh tinggi kekasihnya yang berada diambang pintu rumahnya.

Note: Maaf, Author baru disini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan. Dan Maaf jika Author yang keceh ini tidak bias membuat Summary. Hahahahah, mohon dimaklumi. Ini FF Terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesamaan kata didalamnya. Terimakasih. *bow

Oh iya. FF Ini aku persembahkan buat **kim kyusung **selaku teman jauh saya, hahahhaah. Dan ini juga aku persembahkan buat kalian semua.

_**WARNING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ITS YAOI FIC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DLDR**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disebuah trotoar, terlihat dua sejoli yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya. "Hey anak panda, lihat! Aku bawa hadiah apa untukmu," ucap seorang remaja pria _–yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata rata_- yang tengah berada disamping seorang remaja berwajah imut bermata panda.

"Memang kau bawa apa? Aku tak melihat kau membawa sebuah hadiah _special _untukku, Dan satu lag, namaku TAO. Bukan ANAK PANDA!," jawab remaja yang berwajah imut tadi.

"Oh ayolah Tao, lihat dengan teliti! Lihat kearah tanganku, jangan lihat kearah wajahku. Aku tau kalau aku ini tampan kok," kata remaja tinggi tersebut.

"Huwaa percaya diri sekali kau Park Chanyeol. Yasudah kau bawa apa memang?," tanya Tao yang kini telah memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

"Tapi kau jangat kaget ya? Ini aku berikan hanya untukmu saja," ucap Chanyeol, rupanya dia ingin sedikit 'basa-basi' dengan Tao.

"Ahhh cepatlah~, Aku penasaran! Buka sekarang atau aku yang akan membukanya," ucap Tao dengan nada kesal.

"Ehh? Ku ingin membuka apa _baby_? _Aigoo, _ternyata kau mesum juga eoh," goda Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar _–yang terlihat seperti orang konyol tapi tampan-_ andalannya.

"H..hyaaa kau mesum! _Babo_! Tiang _yadong_! Ohh tidak~ ya tuhan demi tuhan, tolong jangan engkau racuni otak hamba yang masih polos ini," ujar Tao sembari berdoa agar pikirannya tidak 'terkotori' oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha, yasudah niarpun aku _yadong_ tapi aku sangat tampan bukan?," tanya Chanyeol sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Haahhh~ Terserah, mana hadiah yang kau bawa untukku?," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tapi dia malah bertanya balik pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar _–seperti biasanya-, _lalu ia perlahan membuka genggaman yang ada ditangannya, dan tak lama kemudian muncullah seekor binatang yang memiliki besar sekitar setengah dari jari kelingking manusia.

Hening sejenak, Tao menatap binatang itu dan berfikir sejenak, sepertinya ia kenal binatang apa ini.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

"Huaaaa! Kecoaaaaa~ Huwaaa~ Park Chanyeol, kekasih macam apa kau yang tega membawakan seekor Kecoa untuk kekasihmu," teriak Tao sembari berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia hanya terbengong karena cara yang menurutnya '_romantis'_ ini justru membuat sang kekasih lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan. Oh ayolah Park, bagaimana tidak takut? Kau membawa seekor kecoa untuk _babytao_-mu yang manis itu. Dan tunggu! Dia bilang ini _'romantis' _? Oh ayolah, apakah menurut kalian ini _'romantis' _? Tidak! Kalian bingung kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi? Mari kita tengok ke belakang.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Baekkie? Aku besok ingin member hadiah untuk tao, kira kira hadiah apa ya yang pas untuknya? Hmm, bagaimana kalau hewan favoritnya?" ujar Chanyeol kepada teman baiknya, Byun Baekhyun.**_

"_**Itu tidak terlalu buruk kurasa, aku tau apa hewan kesukaan tao" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada antusias.**_

"_**Heh jjinja? Beritau aku! Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran.**_

"_**Kecoa, dia suka kecoa" jawab Baekhyun singkat disertai sebuah senyuman –yang mungkin dibuat-buat- **_

"_**Ah jjinja? Kenapa kecoa? Seleranya buruk." Ucap Chanyeol.**_

"_**Molla, lakukan saja. Siapa tau berhasil. Semangat~" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang terkepal keatas –guna untuk menyemangati Chanyeol-**_

"_**Ah baiklah terimakasih, Baekkie" Ujar Chanyeol lantas pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol, sebuah smirk muncul diwajah manis seorang Byun Baekhyun.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BECAUSE OF GWIYOMI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana, terlihat seorang remaja berwajah manis yang sedang duduk disofa, "Kau kenapa Tao? Kenapa mukamu murung begitu? Sejak kemarin mukamu kau tekuk seperti itu. Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?," tanya-nya alu mengusap rambut hitam kelam milik Tao.

"_Anio, ge_.. Tao hanya malas saja" jawab Tao dengan senyuman _–yang terlihat dipaksakan- _. Memang dari kemarin semenjak kejadian Chanyeol membawakannya sebuah kecoa ia terus menekuk mukanya, bahkan ia belum member pesan satupun pada Chanyeol.

"Oh begitu ya, ah iya! Bagaimana kalau kita main Truth or Dare? Agar kau terlihat sedikit lebih ceria, seperti biasanya" usul Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ah ide bagus! _Kajja, ge, _siapa duluan yang main?" tanya Tao kepada sang _gege_.

"_Gege_ dulu ya? Gege pilih Truth" jawab sang _gege._

"Oke, berapa kali Luhan _gege_ berciuman dengan Sehun?" tanya Tao dengan wajah yang kelewat polos.

"_M..mwo_? K..kau serius dengan pertanyaanmu?", tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eumm, Berkali kali. Setiap aku rindu dengannya, pasti aka nada ciuman diantara kami" jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, seperti udang rebus.

"_gege? _Apa ciuman itu enak?" tanya tao _–lagi-_

"Eumm, enak. Ah sudah sudah! Kau plih apa?" tanya luhan_-mengalihkan pembicaraan-_

"Tao pilih Dare!" ucap Tao dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus melakukan Gwiyomi disini, dihadapan _gege._ Oke?"

Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Yasudah cepat lakukan!" jawab Luhan.

_"ildeohagi ileun Gwiyomi"_ Tao meletakkan kedua jari telunjuknya dikedua sisi pipinya.

_"ideohagi ineun Gwiyomi"_ Tao mulai membentuk tanda 'peace' dan meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kepalanya.

_"samdeohagi samuen gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi"_ ketiga jari Tao mulai menutupi kedua mata Tao dan Tao sedikit menggerakan kepalanya untuk menambahkan kesan imut.

_"sadeohagi sado Gwiyowi" _keempat jari Tao diletakkan dibawah dagunya sambil digerak-garakan jarinya itu.

_"odeohagi odo Gwiyomi"_ dan kelima jari Tao masih diletakkan dibawah dagunya tapi sekarang kepalanya yang iya gerakkan bukan lagi jarinya.

_"yukdeohagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok Gwiyomi nan Gwiyomi" _dan Tao mulai mencium setiap jarinya tepat saat dia akan mencium jari yang terakhir dia menghentikannya dia melihat Chanyeol tiba tiba muncul dibalik pintu masuk rumahnya.

"heh? Kenapa diam? Ayo lanjutkan!" ucap Luhan. Tao hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban dan kini terlihat jelas ada rona merah yang ada di pipinya. "Ayolah _didi_, kau tau? Kau tadi sangat manis, kau bahkan membangunkan jiwa ke-_seme_-an-ku" lanjut Luhan. Tao masih terdiam dan terus melihat kearah pintu masuk. Melihat itu Luhan langsung mengikuti arah pandang Tao dan…. "CHANYEOL?!" pekik :Luhan dengan hebohnya.

"Ah~ Hai~" ucap Chanyeol kepada Luhan, tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Tao.

"Heii berkediplah, aku tau _didi_-ku ini samngat manis dan imut kok" jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Luhan, justru kini ia malah berjalan mendekati Tao, "heyy _baby_, kau sangat imut tadi" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia duduk tepat disamping Tao. "Maafkan aku atas kejadia kemarin ya?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah.

Melihat ChanTao moment yang ada didepannya kini luhan hanya berdeham, "Ekhem.. Aku pergi dulu ya? Aku mau kerumah Sehun.. Dadah~" ucap Luhan lalu pergi menuju kerumah Sehun.

"_baby? _Kau masih marah eum?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tao masih diam, bukan berarti dia marah, tapi dia sekarang sangat malu. Malu karena apa? Karena ia melakukan Gwiyomi didepan kekasihnya sendiri. "A..aku tak marah padamu _babychan" _jawab Tao dengan _blushing._

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat pemalu ini. "Hehehehe, eumm? _Gomawo nae sarang~" _ucap Chanyeol sembari mencium pipi Tao. "Dan sekarang.. Karena Luhan _gege-_mu tidak ada dirumah, dan tingkah manismu tadi telah membuatku 'tegang' jadi kau harus kuhukum _babytao" _lanjut Chanyeol dengan _smirk _yang sukses membuat Tao merinding, Tao memang polos tapi ia mengerti apa yang dimaksut Chanyeol. _"ANDWAEEEEEE_" teriak Tao. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar desahan-desahan dari dalam rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Huaah akhirnya selesai juga bikin FF ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Dan jika ada kesamaan kata saya mohon maaf, mohon dimaklumi. Terimakasih

RnR jangan lupa yah! ^^


End file.
